


Morning Problems

by Quagswagging



Series: Awkward Encounters [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Caught, Helping a friend out, M/M, Morning Wood, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Stoffel has a (not so little) morning problem, luckily Pierre is there to help.





	Morning Problems

**Author's Note:**

> This just kinda happened late at night xD  
> Let me know what pairing to do next! :D

Stoffel woke up with a start, his alarm blaring and someone loudly knocking on the door. He turned the alarm off and got out of the bed, walking over to the door while rubbing at his face, trying to wake himself up a little 

Opening the door, he was met by a widely grinning Frenchman, dressed in tight cycling gear already, which definitely didn’t look bad on him.

“Morning Sunshine.” Pierre teased as Stoffel groaned at the bright lights of the hallway, squinting his eyes and in process missing the way Pierre’s eyes roamed over his body, the Mclaren driver only wearing his boxers.

“I see you only just woke up.” Pierre said after a moment. Stoffel yawned and stretched himself out, humming contently at the slight burn in his limbs. 

“Wha’do you mean?” he mumbled, frowning when he saw a light blush dusting Pierre’s cheeks. Pierre made a half-hearted gesture to Stoff’s crotch, the Frenchman’s eyes having widened slightly. Stoffel looked down and let put an embarrassingly high sound before slamming the door closed in Pierre’s face. 

He cursed himself for not noticing his little morning problem before opening the door. And seeing Pierre in that tight gear had definitely not helped, Stoffel decided as heat continued to pool low in his stomach. 

There was a soft knock on the door again, more hesitant this time. Stoffel hesitated, but with one hand pressed against his crotch (which also definitely wasn’t helping) he slowly opened the door again. 

Pierre was still blushing slightly, unconsciously licking his lips as Stoffel peeked around the door, the Belgian careful to hide himself as good as he could. The Frenchman surprised Stoffel by pushing the door open a little further before slipping inside, reclosing the door and leaning his back against it, his eyes not leaving Stoffel for one moment. 

“I could help you with your problem, you know.” Pierre said, his voice a little lower than before. Stoffel blushed, moving his second hand over his crotch as well as Pierre’s eyes trailed lower. 

“I eh… I can handle it… thanks.” Stoffel stuttered, taking in a sharp breath as his friend walked over to him. 

“You sure? I really wouldn’t mind.” Pierre said softly. Up close, Stoffel could see the Toro Rosso driver’s pupils had widened considerably. Stoffel took in a shuddering breath as he felt Pierre’s fingers brush over his stomach. 

“Relax.” Pierre murmured, so close that Stoff could feel his warm breath in his lips. “It’s just helping a friend out.” he added huskily, his lips brushing over Stoffel’s ever so slightly.

Stoffel groaned and suddenly reached out to pull Pierre even closer, smashing their lips together more firmly. Stoffel threaded his fingers in the Frenchman’s soft brown hair, tugging it slightly. Pierre groaned, swatting Stoffel’s other hand, still over his crotch, away before palming the hard length through the thin boxers.

“Oh god, Pierre.” Stoffel moaned as Pierre pushed the boxers down. Stoffel tried to deepen their kiss but Pierre pulled away, smiling cheekily before kneeling down, pressing little kisses over Stoff’s thighs.

“Pierre!” Stoffel moaned impatiently as Pierre continued to tease him. Pierre chuckled.

“So impatient.” he murmured, before taking the tip of Stoffel’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the sensitive head. Stoffel let out another choked moan, his fingers finding their way back into Pierre's hair, tightening slightly as Pierre swallowed more of him down, hollowing his cheeks. Stoffel tried to calm himself down, wanting to make it all last as long as possible, but the big blue eyes innocently blinking up at him, and the warm mouth wrapped around his cock, was just too much.

“Pierre, I’m gonna…” Stoffel shuddered, biting his lip. Pierre only hummed, relaxing his throat even more to take Stoff down further. It was enough to drive Stoffel over the edge, clutching on to Pierre’s hair as his knees almost buckled under him, spilling in Pierre’s mouth. 

Pierre grinned as he pulled away, standing up a little unsteadily as he licked the remainder of Stoffel’s cum off his lips. Stoffel smiled a little shakily, pulling Pierre into his arms, nuzzling the side of the other man’s neck.

“Thanks.” he muttered. Pierre chuckled.

“No problem. But we still need to exercise, so go get dressed.” he teased, pushing Stoffel away a little. Stoffel grinned mischievously, his hands trailing down Pierre’s sides.

“But I don’t think cycling is very comfortable with this… problem.” he purred, hand brushing over the growing bulge in Pierre’s tight pants. Pierre let out a little breathless moan, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment before he grinned as well.

“If only there was someone to help me…” he said, laughing as Stoffel immediately pulled him along towards the bed.


End file.
